


Playing Hooky has its Perks

by mukaitaiyou



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Amusement Parks, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaitaiyou/pseuds/mukaitaiyou
Summary: Tamaki gets a tip from Ryu-aniki that none other than the Elusive Tenten has a day off, and he's determined to make it a day to remember.





	

Yotsuba Tamaki was excited. 

It had been a normal, run of the mill Monday. He went from home, to school, back home, and was on his way to the studio when he got a LINE message that took his day from regular to worth noting.

_ > Hi Tamaki! It’s Ryu! :) Listen, I know you’ve probably been super busy, but I just wanted to let you know that we have a day off tomorrow. And I know you’ve been asking when Tenn was gonna be free… So tomorrow’s the day! I’m stealing Gaku for a day trip, so he has no built in excuse to dodge you ;) Sorry, this is getting long!!! I hope you two have lots of fun, you both deserve it ;A;  _

He knew he had to take this opportunity. 

Tamaki had never been one for planning ahead, he thought it was way more trouble than it was worth in most cases. But this time? It was worth every moment he was lost in thought and missed his cues, while Sougo yelled in the background. Kujo Tenn was an elusive person, to say the least. Trigger’s center barely took breaks between meals and training, let alone a full day off. It would be a feat to get him to drop everything for a few hours, but Tamaki was determined.

Ever since they’d met on the day Tenn snuck out of the hospital and Tamaki piggybacked him to his live show, they’d become fast friends. They’d spend hours sending messages or on the phone, always late at night. Tamaki never had trouble sleeping, but he knew nighttime was the best time to talk to him, so he’d try his hardest to stay awake. 

Tamaki was always there to listen to Tenn complain about how Gaku was being particularly annoying (he did this every day), and Tenn was there to listen to Tamaki complain about how Sougo had thought of some new threat to his very being if he messed up again.

He knew a side to Tenn that not many people were allowed to see. There was Kujo Tenn, full of life and ready to please all of his fans. Kujo Tenn, Trigger’s cutthroat and cold center. But behind that, there was Kujo Tenn who did yoga and cared about his skin. Who always thought that winter was the most beautiful time of year and wanted to make snow angels if he ever had time. Who laughed at nearly any joke Tamaki made, even if it was a real stinker. Who had insecurities like anybody, mostly about his family connections (or lack thereof), or about the fact that he never thought he was good enough, no matter what he did. 

Tamaki was vulnerable too, around him. He could be honest about his fears and about his shortcomings. Without any fear of rejection or judgement, he could talk for hours about how he felt alone, or helpless and out of control, no matter what he did.

They balanced each other out. 

And Tamaki loved being friends with him. When he was alone in his bed at night, smiling at the surprisingly bright and sincere laugh on the other line, he wanted to be more than friends with Tenn. He wanted to hear him complain about the same mundane things every day while he would just sit there and stroke his hair. But for now, friendship was just fine. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and opened his messages. He had to get this right. 

 

It was 1:52 in the morning when Tenn heard the phone go off from across his bed. 

_ > New message from Tamaki _

“Right on time,” he smiled, and unlocked his phone. 

_ > whats up tenten?? (°_°) _

_ > Nothing really, just reading. Not much to do at 2 AM.  _

_ > How about you?  _

_ > watchin tv with nagicchi and mikki  _

_ > theyre makin me watch some boring anime _

_ > help _

_ > Sorry, can’t. _

_ > I feel your pain, though. Ryu and Gaku made me go out to dinner with them. _

_ > gakkun and ryu-aniki are fun _

_ > you just have no taste _

_ > Rude.  _

_ > haha  _

There was a pause for a few minutes before Tenn’s phone buzzed again.

_ > are u busy tomorrow... _

_ > bc i have dance practice with yama-chan in the morning but i get out at 12 _

_ > I have a day off. Ryu and Gaku have plans that I’m not privy to… Why? _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker _

Tenn stifled a giggle at the determined looking King Pudding wearing a superhero cape. 

_ > i was wondering if you wanted to like _

_ > hang out _

The “...” icon next to Tamaki’s last message sat there, alternating between replaying its animation and disappearing for a couple of minutes. 

_ > if you dont wanna its ok i just had a lot of fun when we all went to buy manga _

_ > you looked like you had fun too tenten _

Tenn instinctively started to type back his usual, stock message that anyone who asked for his free time got back. 

_ > I was going to work on choreogr _

He paused. 

Tenn had enjoyed that day out with everybody. Riku had dragged him along, saying _ “it’ll be fun, Tenn-nii!”  _ while he begrudgingly agreed. It’d taken a couple hours for him to warm up to the idea, but by the end of the day, he felt like he was a part of the group dynamic. When they were all riding the train back from Ikebukuro, he felt included. Like a normal teenager. 

He held the backspace button and started to type again. 

_ > What do you want to do? _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker  _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker _

3 King Puddings in cheerleader outfits. Tenn felt a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. 

Even when he was exhausted from the day, somehow, Tamaki always could find a way to make him smile. 

_ > can it be a surprise _

_ > You know I don’t like surprises. _

_ > no fun T^T  _

_ > Fine. Should I meet you outside the studio? _

_ > yea!!!!!  _

_ > I can’t believe you’re actually making plans… It’s scaring me… _

_ > i never see you when were not at live shows（＾ν＾） _

_ > workaholic tenten _

_ > Tamaki-kun.  _

_ > … Anyways.  _

_ > You should sleep, it’s late. _

_ > you too tenten  _

_ > i know you wont though _

_ > insomniac  _

_ > or whatever _

_ > nighty night _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker  _

This time, a King Pudding with “zZz” over his head. 

_ > Tenn has sent a sticker _

He sent the same as Tamaki’s.

_ > See you tomorrow.  _

Tenn threw his phone to the side and laid back in his bed. He couldn’t help but grin uncontrollably in excitement. 

__

 

_ > I’m sitting outside at the Starbucks across the street. _

_ > You almost done? _

Tenn adjusted his face mask nervously and tapped on the table out of habit. It wasn’t that he hated seeing his fans in public, he just didn’t like the spectacle of it all. Especially when he was planning on having a normal day out. 

_ > ill be out in a minute  _

_ > (★^O^★) _

He folded his hands to try and keep himself calm. “ _ It’s just a day out, with a friend,”  _ he said to himself, knowing the words didn’t resonate. It’d taken a while for him to reconcile his feelings toward Tamaki. Things clicked almost immediately, despite what most people would have thought looking at their personality types alone. They were friends within hours of exchanging LINE IDs (even though Tamaki insisted it had been since Tenn offered to give him pudding in exchange for a human taxi ride). 

Recently though, Tenn had felt some sort of change in his feelings, and he wasn’t quite sure where to place them. That, or he didn’t want things to change. He didn’t really know himself, to be honest. 

“Tenten!”

He looked up and saw Tamaki crossing the street in front of him, waving as he got closer. Tenn stood up and walked to meet him on the sidewalk. When he got closer, Tamaki opened his arms and wrapped them around him. 

“Not going to ask this time?” Tenn laughed, pulling down his mask and snaking his arms around Tamaki’s waist to reciprocate the hug. He’d learned a long time ago that Tamaki wasn’t one to shy away from touch. And at this point, he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Nope. Hi Tenten,” he replied, pulling away. 

Tenn looked him up and down. He was more put together than normal, wearing a loose fit tank top layered under a button down shirt, with his hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. He felt himself staring for too long, and hastily looked away. 

“You look nice… Who picked this outfit out?”

Tamaki had spent a good portion of his morning picking an outfit to change into after dance practice. Truthfully, he’d even enlisted Yamato’s help in finding something that was stylish enough, but also would be comfortable enough that he wouldn’t be fidgeting with it all day. He didn’t need another reason (besides his company) to be antsy. 

“Thanks!” Tamaki smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “It was Yama-chan… How’d you know?”

“Had a hunch. Like I said, it’s a nice ensemble.”

They stood in silence for a moment. 

“So…” Tenn said, folding his arms. “Where are we going?”

Tamaki’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh! Yeah!” he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and typed something into his search bar. “It’s a surprise. We have to take the train for a little while.”

He turned and started walking in the direction of the station and Tenn followed suit.

“No hints?”

“Nope!”

 

After a fairly long train ride and some confusion with which train to take in the first place ( _ “Is it a JR train, Tenten?” “You won’t tell me where we’re going in the first place, how should I know?” _ ), Tenn woke up from his nap to hear the voice on the train’s intercom call for Otsuki Station. Tamaki shot up from his seat, abruptly knocking Tenn’s head off from its resting place on his shoulder. 

“Otsuki Station?” Tenn asked, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we?”

Tamaki grinned. 

“Yamanashi.”

“Why Yamanashi?” 

Tenn was confused, to say the least. 

“We’re going to Fuji Q Highland. I remember you told me that you never got to go to an amusement park when you were little because of Rikkun’s health… And I never got to go because my dad wouldn’t ever take me when I still lived with him…” his voice trailed off. 

Tenn’s eyes widened. Tamaki had remembered that? It was some mundane detail that he barely even took note of when he said it, but somehow Tamaki held onto it for this long. 

“I never would have expected it,” he said, holding onto the bar next to the train’s door as it pulled into the station. “Let’s have fun.”

 

 

“This was a mistake.” Tenn whispered, his voice shaking as the rollercoaster slowly climbed to its peak. It had been a nice day out so far. Honestly, it’d been close to perfect. No fans had recognized them, they’d gorged themselves on sweets at the cafe, and had even spent a couple hours at the onsen next door. Tamaki had even bought them a massive parfait to share. 

_ “The reviews said the mango pudding parfait was the best thing on the menu… It looks… so tasty.”  _

_ “You really did plan everything out, didn’t you?” _

The park would be closing soon, and they had to make sure they would be able to get back to Tokyo by the time the last trains departed. Tamaki suggested one more ride, and Tenn begrudgingly agreed. Two of them had been on every single attraction during the course of the day (save either of the two haunted houses on the premises, Tenn didn’t want to put Tamaki through that), save the roller coasters. He’d specifically avoided them, but couldn’t give in to Tamaki’s pleas of  _ “Please, Tenten! It’ll be fun!” _

They were sitting in the front row, and he was mortified that he’d throw up the large amounts of ice cream that he’d inhaled throughout the day all over everyone on the ride when they made the first drop.

He was shaking uncontrollably at the idea of both that and the 121 degree drop looming only seconds away.

“Tenten… are you scared of heights?” Tamaki turned to him, tilting his head in curiosity.

"No… No, of course not. Who would be afraid of heights?” he stammered, barely getting the words out. 

“If Tenten’s afraid…” Tamaki said, pausing and looking away as not to give away the blush painting his cheeks. “You can hold my hand.”

Tenn’s entire face flushed bright red. 

“I am  _ not _ afraid of h-” he started, but was quickly cut off when the car lurched forward and flew down the hill. Tenn immediately started shrieking, and instinctively reached out for Tamaki’s outstretched hand. 

He didn’t let go until the ride ground to a halt and the bars lifted off their waists.

 

 

By the time the two of them made their way from the amusement park to the station at Otsuki, it was late enough that they knew they’d probably both miss the last trains out of Ikebukuro station to get home, but in all honesty, neither one cared. They were both physically exhausted, but the excitement high from the day hadn’t worn off.

The train car they were in was completely empty, save an older couple sitting at the opposite end, both asleep and leaning on each other. 

They spent most of the ride in their normal late night routine. Tamaki complained about Iori’s chiding about homework, to which Tenn replied  _ “Why would you ever listen to what he has to say?” _ . Tenn complained about how Gaku had made fun of him for spending 25 minutes that morning just picking out a “fugly” cardigan, to which Tamaki said _ “It’s soft, Gakkun is an idiot.” _  Tenn couldn’t hold in his laughter when Tamaki brought up the woman at the park who had her kids on a leash like a pair of chihuahuas.  _ “Isn’t that child abuse?”  _

He was sure the old man sitting at the other end of the train would be able to bore a hole in his skull with the intensity of the glare he was shooting them for being so loud. Normally, Tenn would care, but tonight, he didn’t have a care in the world.

They sat in silence for a while. Tamaki sat there, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. Tenn pulled out his phone to let Ryu and Gaku know he was on his way home and may need a car sent to the station to pick him up. 

“Hey, Tenten?” Tenn looked up at him, seeing his expression go from a smile to something altogether more nervous.

“Yes, Tamaki?” he said, mimicking his overly serious tone. 

The intercom beeped, and the voice over the speaker called for Ikebukuro station. 

“I’m glad you came to hang out with me.”

“I… I’m also glad you convinced me to play hooky for once,” he said, smiling earnestly. “And I know you hate planning things in advance, but it really meant a lot to me that you would go out of your way just to spend the day with me when I’m sure you had much better things to do.”

Tamaki grinned. “No way. A day with the mysterious Tenten is way better than being at home with Mikki and Nagicchi watching some lame show, or getting yelled at by Iorin and Sou-chan.”

“But they’re your friends.”

“You are too, Tenten.” He looked down. “You’re my precious friend.”

The train came to a halt. They both stood up and stepped out onto the empty platform. 

Tenn’s face felt unbearably hot, and he knew this fact was being broadcast for everyone to see. He looked at the clock hung up on the wall and saw the time. 00:19. 5 minutes until the last train out of Ikebukuro station. 

“I guess it’s time to part ways,” he said, trying his hardest not to make eye contact.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Tamaki, I-” he started, before he took one out of Tamaki’s book and gave up on trying to explain. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. He was warm. Tamaki slowly closed his arms around him. 

“I like you,” he whispered into Tamaki’s shoulder. 

They stood there, locked together for a moment until Tenn looked up and met Tamaki’s eyes. He’d always appreciated that Tamaki could understand a situation without having to say anything. Tenn wasn’t always the best at articulating his feelings, and he didn’t have to when Tamaki was there. 

The face of the clock read 00:22.

Tenn closed his eyes, and at the rate it was going it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Tamaki shakily shifted his hand from Tenn’s back to his face, tilting his chin up toward him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Tenn’s, bringing him into a kiss that was far from expert, but was gentle and kind. 

The face of the clock read 00:25 when they pulled away.

“So much for making the last train,” Tenn smiled.

“I told Yama-chan to call me a car.”

“More planning ahead, I’m worried.”

 

 

Tenn couldn’t help himself from grinning when he got into the taxi. He hadn’t been sitting there for more than 45 seconds when his phone buzzed. 

_ > New message from Tamaki _

_ > hey tenten _

_ > Yes? _

_ > i like you too _

He laughed and started typing a reply.

_ > Well, you were the one who kissed me, so I assumed as much. _

_ > i forgot to say it!!!! _

_ > i was scared (/ε＼*) _

_ > Tamaki has sent a sticker _

A blushing King Pudding, this time. 

_ > I was too. _

_ > I was terrified. _

_ > i thought tenten wasnt afraid of anything  _

_ > >:3 _

_ > I regret letting you kiss me now.  _

_ > you already told me you liked me  _

_ > so whos the real winner here tenten _

_ > Shut up. _

_ > you better sleep well tonight _

_ > or else _

_ > You know I won’t. _

_ > i know _

The typing animation went on for a few minutes before the next message popped up.

_ > i like you _

_ > for real _

_ > ok? _

_ > Tenn has sent a sticker _

A King Pudding holding a heart.

_ > I like you too.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks everyone for reading!! i really love these two as a pairing, and i thought it was about time the tag was christened with a fic that was just about them. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> also: fun fact, i made tenn afraid of heights bc his seiyuu is terrified of heights & i had to give that shoutout... i couldn't not


End file.
